Ethernet links are point to point connections where endpoints or network nodes often auto-negotiate (AN) link speeds and other properties with each other in plug and play environments. Repeaters may be added to some links between the endpoints to extend the length of the link or to use a specific medium not supported by the endpoint. Using a repeater in an auto-negotiation environment poses challenges in communicating control and status information associated with the auto-negotiation protocol.